Acronyms
Acronyms are abbreviations and a number pf Acronyms float around in the World of Finance. In case, one does not know the meaning of the same, the entire issue, discussion, point of observation, etc. may not be understood correctly. Although it is often said that use of Acronyms should be restricted to the bare minimum, in the real life scenario, their use is increasing and they are "invented" on a regular basis. A list of popular acronyms are appended below with their expanded form. 0-9 A B *BSE *BOP *BOT *BIS *BIC *BOE *BOJ *BA *B/D *BPS *BBD *BDT *BI *BSE *BCR *BSX *BGN *BHD *BIF *BMD *BND *BCE *BOD *BOB *BBV *BAN *BEY *BRL *BSD *BTN *BDC *BIMBO *BWP *BZP C *CAD *CIV *CESG *CRA *CCMA *CIPF *CMHC *CCA *CDA *CAPEX *CML *CCC *CDPU *CEPS *CF *CFAT *CFPS *CFROI *CMB *COD *CROGI *VXN *CPF *CD *COUGRS *COP *CAS *CFS *CIMC *CIMS *CPA *CSC *CFA *CIC *CMT *CTD *CHF *CBOE *CEO *CFO *COO *CSO, *CISO *CDR *CINS *CMP *CLP *CNY *CV *CDO *CLO *CMO *CLTV *CMBS *CFTC *CRB *CSI *CTA *COLI *CAV *CAGR *CPR *CCLIA *COBRA *CCI *CPG *CPI *CCAPM *COCOS *CDSC *CVR *COP *CFR *COGS *CPC *CPM *CIF *CER *CRC *CLN *CVI *CUP *CAF *CCS *CUSIP *CTI *CVE *CYP *CZK D E F G H *HICP *HSA *HJM *HDD *HNWI *HDHP *HIFO *HLT *HKD *HNL *HOLDR *HIBOR *HTG *HUF *HTML I *IDR *ILS *IV *ISO *IAN *IDA *IRA *IDRB *IPI *IPA *IPS *IPO *INR *IBES *IRP *IRR *IRS *IAS *IAFE *IBAN *IBF *IDR *IFRS *ISIN *ISMA *ISDA *ISP *IB *IB *IPS *IR *IQD *IRR *ICULS *ILOC *ISK *ISLM J *JAJO *JMD *JOD *JTIC *JTWROS *JPY *JCP *JIC *JIT K *KES *KHR *KMF *KYC *KOSPI *KPW *KRW *KSOP *KWD *KYD *KZT L *LGAP *LAK *LIFO *LTM *LBP *LBO *LDI *LLC *LP *LYON *LKR *LTV *LIBID *LIBOR *LRIC *LRATC *LTCM *LRD *LSL *LTL *LVL *LYD M N O *OEX *OTS *OHLC *OASDI *OMR *OBV *OMO *OCF *OIBDA *OPALS *OAS *OPRA *OECD *OPEC *OEM *OID *OTC *OTCBB *OTC P *P2P *PAB *PCX *PFIC *PIK *PEN *PBGC *PPA *PPO *PCE, *PCEPI *PGK *PHLX *PHP *PLN *POP *PFE *PVI *PERC *PRIDES *PBV *PVBP *PE *PSR *PEG *PEGY *PAB *PIPE *PPI *P&L *POF *PPE *PINES *PLC *POP *PSA *PMI *PYG Q *QAR *QAE *QIB *QSR *QTIP *QSD *QOQ *QUIPS R *REIT *REMIC *RTGS *RVP *RESP *RIA *RPP *RRIF *RRSP *RIC *RS *RSI R&D *RPI *ROA *ROCE *ROE *ROI *ROIC *RONA *RONIC *ROR *ROS *RAR *RAN *RPU *RPM *RCB *RCN *RUF *RAROC *RFRP *ROL *RTTC *RUB S T *T *T/P *TAC *TAN *TRS *TBE *TIC *TV *THB *TIAA-CREF *TSV *TIE *TND *TBA *TOPIX *TSE *TOP *TCO *TEV *TER *TSR *TVI *TTM *TOD *TIPS *TIGRS *TRL *OZT *TRUPS *TTD *TWD *TZS U *U *UAH *UGS *UI *UIP *UCITS *UMA *UMHA *UGMA *URDG *UTMA *UIT *UT *UBTI *USD *UYU V *V *VAMI *VIPERS *VCR *VEB *VND *VPT *VWAP *VUV W *W *WAI *WACC *WAL *WI *TMWX *WIP *WEBS *WGC *WTO *WST X *X *XD *XDIS *XRT *XW Y *YOY *YTD *YTM Z *ZAR *ZBA *ZBB *ZEBRA *ZWD See also *Buzzwords *Investing Glossary External resources Category:Acronyms